Jiro Parkman
Jiro Eiji Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the second son and third child of Kaori and Matt Parkman Jnr, and the younger twin brother of Daichi Parkman. He will possess the abilities of Empathic Aiming, Photograph Manipulation and Health Restoration. Appearance Jiro will have dark brown eyes and dark brown, almost black hair. This hair will be slightly long and will have a tendency to fall into his face and eyes. He will also have the same round face as the rest of his family. He will have the palest skin tone of all of his siblings. Abilities Jiro's first ability will be Empathic Aiming. Since he possesses this ability, it will never matter what Jiro is physically aiming at, as long as he also aims the weapon or attack emotionally and mentally. The attack will strike the targeted person even if he or she is in the opposite direction. Similarly, Jiro could use this ability to prevent oneself from being forced to attack a loved one, unless the forcing is being done by manipulating his thoughts or emotions. It will differ from induced aim as there will always need to be an emotional trigger to gain the perfected aim. His second ability will be Photograph Manipulation. When Jiro first manifests this ability, he will be able to alter the images within a photo. He will often touch the photograph to do so, but this will be only a habit and not a necessity. Later on, he will find that he can also remove objects from photos, bringing them into reality, and he will be able to place objects in photos and even trap people within them. However, he won't be able to make the images move. The ability will give him a keen interest in photography from a young age. His third ability will be Health Restoration.This ability could be used to restore a person back to a previous healthy state. It will require proximity and will also be more effective if it involves physical contact. The previous healthy state will usually not be that far back, and therefore the ability couldn't always heal an injury if it is too old. For example, it couldn't heal an old scar to create completely healthy tissue. It also won't be able to heal any genetic conditions or illnesses people are born with, since there will be no previous healthy state to be restored. Family & Relationships *Mother - Kaori Parkman *Father - Matt Parkman Jnr *Older sister - Ai Parkman *Older twin brother - Daichi Parkman *Younger brother - Kenichi Parkman *Younger sisters - Kyoko and Akane Parkman History & Future Etymology Jiro is a Japanese name meaning "second son", a reference to the fact that he is his parents' second son. His middle name, Eiji, means "eternity", "peace" or "prosperity". His surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or someone who owns or works in a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters